


You Give Me Hope

by the_great_kate_weather_machine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also there's a kid, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_kate_weather_machine/pseuds/the_great_kate_weather_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reyna and Annabeth are nerds learning how to be a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth gives a summary in the middle, but basically Dallas is the kid that Annabeth had (but did not plan on having) while with Percy.

"Reyna, while you're out, can you grab some yogurt? Dallas'll be here in about an hour and the fridge is empty." Annabeth called after her wife, yawning as she stood. Her most recent clients, newlywed cloud nymphs, weren't easy to please, and she'd spent almost all day at her desk. 

"Sure. But who's fault is it that we don't have any food? I've asked you to get groceries every day for the past week. We're not going out to dinner for the rest of the month, Annie- we can't afford it."

Annabeth knew she wasn't serious, but she tried to look grave as she wrapped her arms around Reyna.  
"You're right. We're going bankrupt, what with me working around the clock." Reyna rolled her eyes, and Annabeth laughed. 

"Oh, pizza would be good, too. You can't go wrong with pizza." Annabeth added, and Reyna agreed.  
"Cheese?"  
"Of course. See you soon." Annabeth pressed a quick kiss to Reyna's cheek as she left in a whirl of June air. The apartment needed straightening up, not to mention childproofing. Five year olds got into anything they could get their hands on.

Dallas was all the best and worst parts of her life, apart from Reyna. She'd been fresh out of college, giddy at seeing Percy again. Never mind that they'd forgotten protection, that neither of them had steady jobs. They'd been head-over-heels in love, thinking they could conquer mountains. 

As it turned out, they couldn't handle a child. Shortly after an awkward breakup, Annabeth had run in to Reyna at Camp Jupiter. Together, they learned to put together the pieces that the war had shattered. Together, they had made a life. The wedding had been fairly recent- Annabeth still felt a jolt in her stomach when she thought those words- marriage, wife, commitment.

She jumped as knock sounded at least the door. "Come in!" The door opened, and Annabeth stood from her perch near the cabinets. A curly blond blur rocketed through the door, wrapping her legs in a hug. "Mom!"

"Hi, Dallas!" Annabeth said with a smile. Percy stepped through the doorway, looking a mixture of rumpled and amused. "Hey, Percy." He flashed her a grin.

"Good luck with this little whirlwind." He said, leaning against the doorframe. Louder, he spoke to Dallas. "Show mom what you lost last week, kiddo." Dallas let go of Annabeth, then looked up at her, giving his biggest smile. A front tooth was gone, and Annabeth gasped. It was more for Dallas's sake, but Annabeth still felt nostalgia. Her boy was growing up.

"Oh, mom, and guess what? Dad said I should put my tooth under my pillow, 'cause he said the tooth fairy would come. And guess what? It did! It gave me twee dollars!" Annabeth looked down at him, his whole face alight with excitement. He still had trouble saying the "th" sound.

"That's great Dallas! What are you going to do with the money? Annabeth asked. He chattered on, a nearly unintelligible dialogue about airplanes, camping, and ice cream. As he talked, Percy edged out the door with a wave. 

Annabeth took Dallas by the hand and led him to the kitchen. They sat together at the kitchen table, sipping Coco Ricos. They were Puerto Rican sodas that Reyna was completely addicted to- even when they had no food in the house, Annabeth knew she'd find Coco Ricos somewhere. Just then, the door opened and Reyna walked in. 

"Hey, Dallas." She said, giving him a quick hug before setting a cheese pizza on the table.

"Pizza!" Dallas yelled, and Annabeth shared a smile with Reyna. Deftly, Reyna reached over Annabeth shoulder to snag her drink, taking a long sip. 

"Thief." Annabeth said accusingly.

"Annie, come on, it's Coco Rico." Reyna said beseechingly. "I live on this stuff. Annabeth was quick to agree with that, of course. She leaned into Reyna, half-listening to Dallas tell Reyna about his lost tooth.

If someone had told her six years ago where she'd be at this moment, she'd have called them crazy. But with Reyna, with Dallas, she knew. It was the same feeling she'd gotten years ago, when she'd met Luke and Thalia. She had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and I should be updating soon. Thanks! :)


End file.
